


Entwined

by LadyIlica



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fate & Destiny, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIlica/pseuds/LadyIlica
Summary: Set towards the end/after the series.What even is destiny? Katara sure doesn't know. All that she knows is that she wants to make a difference in the world. So instead of continuing to be at Aang's side she decides to help Zuko with his reconstruction efforts, choosing a different pathway than what was expected of her.But this pathway comes with more heart ache and danger than any of them could have imagined. What happens when you subvert fate and forge your own path? Will the ending be the same, different or worse?
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong, Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	1. Burning Through the Night

**Chapter 1**

  
The smell of sulfur hung heavy in the air of the courtyard. The sky seemed to flicker red and orange as fires burned all around the Fire Nation capital--as if burning away the corruption that had hung over the city for over a century.

Katara leaned back away from Zuko, pulling him into a sitting position. Her legs shook with fatigue and she leaned back on her heels trying to get her bearings. Fighting Azula and healing Zuko had taken more out of her than she had thought and it took a moment for her to catch her breath.

Azula had stopped screaming finally and had collapsed against the grate in which she was chained to, the occasional sob hiccuping out of her. Her mind had shattered into a thousand pieces, both Zuko and Katara knew it.

Katara opened her mouth to say something to Zuko, but bit her lip, not knowing where to even begin. Instead she held a hand out to him and the pair worked to pull themselves into a standing position. Zuko leaned heavily on Katara and she let him, leaning on him just as much due to the sheer exhaustion which seemed to be settling in her bones.

The pair hobbled away from the sobbing Azula to the edge of the courtyard which overlooked the Fire Nation. Flames leapt up from many buildings and soldiers could still be seen in the streets chasing their own citizens who were fighting back for their own lives.

“What happens now?” Katara finally asked, staring down at the tightly packed city streets--so different from her own homeland.

“... If Aang is successful then, more than likely, the Fire Nation will be reformed.”  
“With you as the Fire Lord?” Katara’s mind went to the only two Fire Lords that she knew of and her body shuddered involuntarily. It would be hard to reconcile the image of Zuko and the image of Zuko as Fire Lord in her mind.

“Yes… would that bother you?” Zuko asked hesitantly, “If I became the Fire Lord, I mean.”

Katara looked from the city to Zuko and back. Who else could rebuild this place from the ashes? In her time in the Fire Nation she had learned to not look at things or people as solely good or bad. Life was not black and white--that was the hardest thing for her to learn.

“No.” She finally responded with a sigh, “I think that it would be good for this place and these people.” If anyone could make the Fire Nation a land of flourishing peace, it would be the person standing next to her.

“Do you think Aang has won yet?” Katara asked, staring off into the distance into the horizon. Aang had to do this himself, but Katara couldn’t help but worry about the airbender. The last she had seen from him was his unsureness of the task at hand--would he be able to defeat… no kill the Fire Lord?

Zuko didn’t respond so Katara took that as his version of ‘I don’t know’.

Eventually they headed inside with Azula in tow. The palace was still not fully secure Katara and Zuko spent the first night in a small room in the servants quarters, taking a shifted watch over Azula who slept feverishly and babbled when awake.

Katara found herself staring at Zuko more than Azula when it was her turn to watch. He slept sitting up ramrod straight and tense. It was almost as if he was expecting someone to burst in through the door at any moment. At that point Katara placed a thick ice barrier on the door and window of the room.

When Zuko woke up an hour later he stared at the door for a moment before looking at Katara with a question on his face.

“You should relax.” Was all Katara could say with a shrug, a bit embarrassed as she closed her eyes for a few moments and let the exhaustion take over her body.

An hour later when it was her turn to watch Zuko was noticeably more comfortable and he slumped fully in the corner that he was occupying to sleep.

The city burned through the night but the fires had nearly burned themselves out by morning and when Katara finally let the ice barrier melt away the first rays of sunlight had begun to filter in through the window.

“What should we do about her for today?” Katara asked as she ran her fingers through her curly brown hair in an effort to make herself look presentable.

“Can you do another ice barrier?” Zuko asked, looking down at his sister’s sleeping face, a dullness formed in his gold eyes.

“I can,” Katara reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to jump out of his undoubtedly dark thoughts. “But we should remove anything that she can hurt herself with…”

Zuko nodded, his jaw clenching, and they got to work moving out all of the furniture except for the down mattress. With that Sakura sealed off the window with a thick block of ice and took one last look at Azula before sealing off the door.

“It will melt in about five hours, so I’ll come back later this evening and check on her.” Katara said as they strode down the long hallway. The palace was eerily empty around them since all of the servants and guards had fled sometime during the night… well all except a rickety old woman who sat in the palace kitchen.

“Baba Imogine.” Zuko knelt in front of her and gently shook her awake.

“Ah, young prince. It is so good to see you, you’ve grown so splendidly!” The old woman placed her wrinkly hands on Zuko’s cheeks and the man visibly softened at her touch.

Katara stood off to the side for a moment before Zuko gestured to her to come closer, “This is Imogine, she was the head maid in her younger days. Her son is the head chef of the palace… or was.”

“Kyte still is the head chef.” The old woman insisted, “He put me in here last night and told me to sit tight. He had to go get his wife and children after all since they were in the city visiting his wife’s family when the riots broke out.”

“Oh, I see.” Zuko said, relief filling his voice.

“Now, who is this?” the old woman turned her attention to Katara who knelt next to Zuko to be at eye level with her.

“Ah, this is Katara… a friend.” Zuko and exchanged a smile with her.

“Oh ho I see,” The woman chuckled to herself “You are from the water tribe yes? I used to have a friend from the water tribe in my girlhood.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Katara said with a friendly smile, placing a comforting hand over the old woman’s.  
“What a sweet child, young prince you should make more friends like this. Though now may not be the best time for that.” The old woman glanced at the door with a sigh, “I’m afraid everyone has abandoned this palace.”

“I surmised that walking through this morning,” Zuko responded wryly “You wouldn’t by any chance know of anyone who wants a job?”

A dry cackle erupted from the old woman and she moved to get up, Katara and Zuko both held out hands to help her to her feet but she shooed them away and got to her feet on her own.

“It’s been a while since I’ve been the head maid… but if you will have me I can get this palace back up and running by the end of the week.” Imogine hauled the sleeve of her robe away from her arm and flexed a thin arm.

Zuko paused to think for a moment before bowing to the woman, “I would be forever in your debt Lady Imogine.”

From somewhere outside a voice could be heard shouting “The Avatar approaches!”

With another quick bow to Lady Imogine, Katara and Zuko hurried out of the kitchen and into the main courtyard where Appa, Aang’s air bison, was ambling around looking for something to eat. Aang, Sokka, Suki and Toph were standing near the fountain talking to one another.

“You all made it!” Katara shouted and pulled Zuko with her deeper into the courtyard and threw herself first at Sokka, nearly knocking him off of his feet.

Hugs were had all around and questions were asked rapid fire.

Aang explained how he had defeated Ozai but hadn’t killed him and Sokka, Toph and Suki had explained their battle on the airship. Katara and Zuko explained their own experience with Azula and Zuko showed them his new stomach scar.

“You saved my baby sister!” Sokka wailed dramatically as he draped himself on his friend, “Thanks buddy.”

Katara grabbed her brother’s ear and dragged him off of Zuko, “We saved each other.” She said with a harrumph and looked over her brother’s shoulder at Zuko who cracked a small, genuine smile at her.

The group headed inside and were greeted by Mai and Ty Lee who had finally come out of the woodwork.

Both bowed low in front of the group, “We deeply apologize for our part in all of this.” Mai said looking down at her feet, more emotion playing over her face than Katara had ever seen.

Zuko stepped away from the group and placed a hand on both of the girl’s shoulders, instructing them to raise their heads. “You will be quite busy from now on you two, so let's not waste any time with anymore apologies.”

The two sagged with relief and they joined the group on their way into one of the tea rooms. Katara walked in step with Aang and Toph and watched Zuko’s back as he chatted with Mai about reconstruction. The two seemed to suit each other, Katara realized idly. A twinge flared in her chest and Katara rubbed at her collarbone with a bit of confusion.

“Are you feeling alright Katara?” Aang asked, a worried expression on his tired face.

“Yep, just tired.” Katara responded reassuringly and linked her arm through Aang’s, making the younger boy blush as they settled down in the tea room which looked like an ostrich horse had tap danced it’s way through the room.

“My lord,” a man stepped into the room dressed in a simple red and black habit.

“Ah, Sir Kyte.” Zuko greeted the man and Katara realized that this was Lady Imogine’s son.

“My wife and daughter’s are working on some refreshments right now and my mother is already in full swing of getting things back to the way they should be,” the man reported standing straight and stiff. Katara surmised that this man had a military background despite his position as a chef.

Kyte was a talk man with broad shoulders and closely cropped salt and pepper hair. What looked like a normal clean shaven face was stubbly and his eyes were a warm amber color. He looked tired and his eyes had deep bags under them--no doubt from a long night in the unrest of the city.

“Sir Kyte,” Katara chimed from her seat, a bit unsure of herself, but Zuko didn’t look upset that she had chimed in. “Do you perhaps have a military background?”

“... yes my lady.” the man replied after a beat.

Katara was uncomfortable being referred to as ‘my lady’ but she pushed through that and turned to Zuko. “You need someone to organize the palace guard--someone you can trust. I’m sure Lady Imogine would recommend him for the job.”

Zuko thought about it for a moment before turning back to Kyte, who seemed to be waiting for his lord’s words before he shared his own opinion.

“I need someone I can trust, but Kyte I also know that you enjoy your current position.” Zuko rubbed his chin in thought.

“I may?” Mai held up a hand, “Why not install Kyte as temporary head and allow him to return to his position as head chef once we find a more suitable candidate after the coronation? As of right now this palace needs a reestablished palace guard and who better to hire than Sir Kyte and his mother. Their house has always been capable in terms of the inner workings of things.”

Katara looked at the woman in awe, she had come up with a solution easily and concisely--it really was a win-win for both sides. Katara felt a bit jealous of how capable she was but also was in awe of her. It was quite conflicting.

“Would you be amenable to that Sir Kyte?” Zuko asked the man standing before them and Kyte bowed low into an elegant bow.

“I am, My Lord, I will reinstate a palace guard that will be loyal to you and only you.” With that the man turned on his heel and left the room at a clip.


	2. Reconstruction

**Chapter 2**

**Katara**

The rest of the week passed in a flash. It was all hands on deck to prepare for Zuko’s coronation. Aang and Toph were out in the city most morning fixing up damaged walls and buildings. Sokka and Suki were working with Imogine and Kyte to get the staff and palace set back up and in working order. 

Most days Katara found herself helping Zuko and Mai in the ridiculously large Fire Lord’s study. Organizing documents and making sure that both Zuko and Mai ate and slept at somewhat regular intervals. 

The pair worked well together, Katara observed as she was organizing a large stack of documents one afternoon. It was the day before the coronation and preparations were in full swing. People were scurrying back and forth to get things decorated. 

Zuko and Mai stood at the large desk that was covered in papers, looking at a map of the Fire Nation. They were discussing the collection of taxes for that year and what percentage to take and what to drop. It made Katara’s head spin, there was nothing like this in the Southern Water Tribe. 

“I’m going to take a walk.” Katara said, standing up from her seat, leaving the pair to their discussion. 

It was hard to reconcile her misgivings about Mai and Zuko because she couldn’t put her finger on that name of those misgivings. They were a good match--anyone could see that. Mai was a capable bureaucrat and would be able to support the Fire Nation. So why did it keep putting Katara in a bad mood when she thought about it too much? 

Was it the fact that the group would be breaking up? No… even if they were a part they were still family. So then, what was it? 

Katara found herself standing next to a pond in one of the many gardens in the palace. Turtle ducks floated peacefully in the water, quacking at each other and generally enjoying the nice day. 

Katara sat down in the grass, smoothing out the folds of the red dress that she had been given. She would wear her Water tribe clothing for the coronation but they needed to be washed and repaired before she could do so. This dress was fancier than anything she had worn, it was made from red silk and gold embroidery thread. It was nice that Zuko had provided them with clothing to wear for the week but these were just too fancy for her tastes. 

With a sigh Katara lay back on the soft grass and stretched in the sun. A quick nap wouldn’t hurt… 

  
  


* * *

**Zuko**

“You should follow her.” Mai said a few minutes after Katara had left for a walk. She was busy writing new tax documents to be presented to the vassals of the Fire Nation after the coronation. 

“Hm?” Zuko asked, looking up from the document that he was reading. 

“Katara. You should follow her and take a break. You looked like you wanted to.” Mai didn’t look up from the paper. 

Zuko observed the woman next to him--she was perceptive. He thought that he had been able to keep his expression schooled at the time. “I’ve got work to do, I can’t take a break.” 

“This work will take an entire year to complete Zuko. You will need to take a break at some point--why not now?” 

Mai finally looked up from her work, fixing Zuko with a slanted golden gaze. “If you don’t say anything to her how will you know if she is thinking the same things that you are?”

Over the past week that they had been working together Katara had been a big help cutting back documents that they needed to look at right away. Ozai had been neglecting the administrative part of ruling for a long time so the office was stacked high with out of date and repeated documents. 

Katara had taken one look at it and had gotten to work--even though it wasn’t her responsibility. She also made sure that Mai and Zuko ate and went to sleep at a normal time even though Zuko suspected that she wasn’t doing either of those things for herself. 

Zuko absentmindedly touched his stomach where a fresh pink scar covered his abdomen. He had thought that he would die that day. For Katara. From the moment that the lightning left Azula’s fingertips he knew what he wanted to protect Katara more than himself. 

And she had healed him. 

“I think I will take that walk.” Zuko stood up from his desk and headed for the door.

“You get an hour Zuko.” Mai said and Zuko groaned, she was a slave driver alright. 

Making his way through the palace many bowed to him as he passed, but he paid them no mind. 

He found Katara a few moments later in the garden that he used to frequent with his mother as a child. It was the same from his memories, surrounded by willow trees that trailed into sparkling waters. Turtleducks puttered around the pond and in and out of willow tree fronds. It was… peaceful. 

Katara must have thought so because she was laying out on the grass on the far banks, sleeping peacefully. She had taken her hair out of it’s braid and let it splay around her head in the grass, it was picturesque. Zuko swallowed heavily and turned to leave, not ready for any of the things he was feeling or thinking at that moment. 

But, as if sensing his presence, Katara’s face scrunched a bit before her eyes opened. 

“Hm? Zuko?” Katara rubbed at her eyes and sat up, stretching like a cat in the sunshine. “How long was I asleep for? Sorry I did say I would come back after my walk.” 

“No… you weren’t gone for long.” Zuko said and finally made the decision to sit down next to her. The pair sat in silence for a few moments, staring at the water.

“You know,” Zuko said “This is where my mother and I used to come in the afternoon after my lessons.” 

“Really?” Katara asked and Zuko nodded, “I knew this place had a good feeling to it.” 

They lapsed into silence again, but Zuko realized he wasn’t uncomfortable with the silence like he normally would be. Zuko had learned quickly during his time with the Avatar’s group that they didn’t do silence very often--so someone was usually talking unless it was time to go to bed. But this was usually Sokka or Aang who would fill the silence. 

“Do you ever feel like your fate is closing in on you?” Katara asked, finally breaking the silence. 

Zuko looked over at the girl sitting next to him but she was staring at the water, “Sometimes… well I used to. The idea that I would become that Fire Lord had always been on my mind but not what  _ kind  _ of Fire Lord I would be.” 

“What kind of Fire Lord do you want to be, Zuko?” 

Zuko thought about it for a moment, “I want to be the kind that is able to work with everyone to build a better world than we grew up in.” 

“You mean a world in which mothers don’t die when their children are small?” Katara idly touched her necklace. This was their first connection and their strongest. For a moment the image of the cave in which they had first told the stories of their mothers came to mind. That seemed like it had happened such a long time ago. 

“Yes. I mean that. I don’t want any more children to experience what we did.” Zuko responded resolutely, “Do you… are you afraid that your fate is closing in on you?” 

“Sometimes.” Katara answered, “I’ve been having strange dreams.” 

Zuko wanted to ask her more about her thoughts and her dreams but something told him that she wasn’t ready to share those with him yet. Instead he found himself reaching out and putting his hand over hers.

“We should get back before Mai comes looking for you.” Katara pulled her hand from Zuko’s after a moment and stood, ending their conversation. 

  
  
  



	3. This Path Leads to...?

**Chapter 3**

**Katara**

The coronation was as opulent as it was quick. Zuko was crowned the Fire Lord to the cheers of the people who seemed to be realizing that change was in the air. The coronation was also blessed by the Avatar and was attended by all nations of the world. Even the Swamp landers, much to Katara and Sokka’s amusement.

Next came the eating, drinking and dancing. Everyone seemed to be in high spirits and laughter filled the great hall of the palace. But Katara was having trouble staying awake that night--over the past few days she had been having the most confusing dreams.

It was all flashes--but flashes of herself. Old, young, carrying a child or kissing a child’s knee. Aang was there and was making the children laugh. Then they were older and she was standing with dignitaries and others. There was another avatar--a young woman--and more.

It made her dizzy, was this her future? Or was her overactive imagination just running wild? It was confusing and it made her chest feel tight. She felt almost trapped.

She hadn’t had a private conversation with Aang since his return after defeating Ozai--and that was somewhat on purpose. She didn’t know how she felt about the Avatar and she hadn’t had a lot of time to try and pick through her feelings as she had been throwing herself into work. Aang was the Avatar and that would never change--which meant he would always be travelling the world--something that Katara knew she wanted to do.

But looking over at him now… he was showing off some airbending tricks to some of the fire nation nobles much to their delight. He was so carefree after winning what was essentially a war. Not to mention Katara knew that she didn’t agree with his handling of Ozai.

The man who had inevitably caused her mother’s death. Katara had let one of her murderers live. The memory of his shaking figure was still fresh in her mind. How did she feel about the other murderer? Ozai was being kept deep in the bowels of the palace along with an incoherent Azula. Katara had not seen either.

“Katara.” Sokka, sweaty from dancing with Suki, was suddenly standing in front of where she was sitting, “You have an incredibly scary expression on your face.”

“Hm?” Katara schooled her features into a confused smile, “Sorry I was thinking about something.”

Sokka held out his hands to his sister and Katara let herself be pulled to her feet, “No thinking this is a day of celebration!”

Katara was pulled into the throng of dancers and despite not knowing many Fire Nation dances she realized that they were easy to learn and followed the steps.

After a few dances Katara freed herself and headed towards the dais where Zuko was sitting looking bored. “So I take it the Fire Lord can’t join the dances?” She asked sitting on the bottom step of the dais. It was strange that she couldn’t sit next to him anymore--he was so far away from her at this point.

“Unfortunately no. According to Mai it isn’t proper.” Zuko sighed, “We all used to have so much fun in the capital city too.”

Katara smiled at the memory, “Yes we did. Where is Mai anyways?”

“Probably off trying to snipe some ministers of finance from the Earth Kingdom.” Zuko said with a shrug.

Katara laughed, that definitely sounded like her. “She is a very capable woman.”

“I think I’m going to leave early, I’m tired and it’s another busy day tomorrow.” Katara said with a yawn and stood up from her place on the steps, she bowed low to Zuko, “See you tomorrow Fire Lord Zuko.”

* * *

That night Katara tossed and turned in her sleep. This time the dream was less flashes and more of a flow. Katara saw herself embrace Aang, dressed in Earth Kingdom clothing. A kiss followed which confused her. Children, a life. The title of the Avatar’s wife. A young girl with the same expressions as Aang--another war.

 _‘This is your future.’_ a voice rattled through Katara’s subconscious.

“It is?” Katara stared at the images before her apprehensively, it was a bit hard to breathe. She never thought that her life would be laid before her so simply.

_‘You live a long and happy life Katara of the Water Tribe.’_

“Who are you and why are you showing me this?”

_‘I am a spirit of fate. One of many. You are blessed by the spirit world and will continue to be blessed. Yet… despite your happy life on your deathbed you had something that most with such a happy life would not have.’_

“What is that?”

_‘Regret.’_

“Regret? A lot of people have regrets. Why did my regret make you intervene?”

 _‘Because this regret was strong enough to open up another pathway of fate.’_ As the spirit spoke the image before her split so that on one side was the rotating images of her life and the other was blackness.

“What does that mean?”

_‘That it is time to give you the choice. We don’t know much about the other path of fate--just that it will be harder.’_

Katara looked into the blackness, “But what about the children in my other fate? What will happen to them?”

_‘They will still live on in another reality. After tonight you will not remember this dream. The choices you make will be completely your own.’_

Katara stared at the children’s faces--would she have children if she chose the other fate? She had always wanted to be a mother. But would she be happy as only the Avatar’s wife?

“I… I want to try another fate. I don’t want to have regrets.” Katara finally said resolutely, reaching out for the other path.

_‘So be it.’_

After that Katara dreamt no more and settled into a comfortable sleep, unaware that somewhere in the palace someone else was also making the same deal with the Spirit of Fate.


	4. A New Pathway Means New Choices

**Chapter 4**   
**Katara**

“Katara what do you mean you won’t be coming with us to Baa Sing Sei?” Sokka asked, following his sister down the hallway as she made her rounds to drop off documents.

“I said, that I am going to stay here and help build relations between the water tribes and the Fire Nation.” Katara knocked on a door and handed a stack of papers to the waiting attendant. It had been two days since the coronation and rebuilding was in full swing.

The vassals of the Fire Nation were staying in the palace were compiling reports of their lands for Zuko to look at. Zuko then wrote missives and Katara and Mai delivered them.

“Why? Why would you want to stay in this land any longer than you have to?” Sokka asked and Katara leveled a look at him. Sokka had been enjoying everything the Fire Nation had to offer more than most--but it still didn’t change his dislike for the land. He said it was too hot and humid and that he longed for the day when he could lay on a sheet of ice again.

“I feel like I can be the most useful here.” Katara said with a shrug as she knocked on another door and handed documents over before continuing on at a steady clip. Sokka fought to keep up with his sister as she continued to pass out the documents. When she finally gave out the last one she turned to look at her brother, “Sokka don’t fight me on this.”

“So, what, you’re going to be the ambassador?” Sokka crossed his arms stubbornly.

“Something like that, Zuko and I have to hammer out the details and duties later.” Katara mirrored her brother and crossed her arms. “You aren’t going to win this Sokka. I’m staying.”

“You’re staying?” A voice came from the end of the hallway and the siblings looked up to where Aang was standing. Katara hadn’t gotten a chance to talk to Aang about her plans yet and she could see the hurt on the younger boy’s face as he turned and hurried away from them.

“Aang wait!” Katara hurried after him, “Great job Sokka you upset him!” She threw over her shoulder as she followed the Avatar out into the garden.

Sokka stood there for a moment before groaning, “I didn’t even do anything!”

* * *

  
**Katara**

“Aang wait!” Katara called after the Avatar, but the boy was much quicker than her and soon disappeared. She had meant to talk to him as soon as she posed the idea to Zuko about staying. But Aang was busy flying around the Fire Nation to help with reconstruction that she hadn’t had the chance--and truthfully she had been avoiding the subject with him knowing that it would bring up an awkward conversation.

“Uhg.” Katara groaned in frustration, “Stupid airbenders and their ability to escape from any situation.”

With a little stomp of her foot Katara turned and made her way back to the Fire Lord’s study, Aang would come find her when he was ready to talk and she had things to do.

“Katara you’ve got a great expression on your face!” Ty Lee piped up from the corner of the office as Katara entered. She had been spending her mornings in the office organizing documents--taking over for Katara so that Katara could deliver documents.

Mai and Zuko looked up from their work and Katara fought to school her expression but failed miserably.

“She’s right.” Mai said putting down her pen “Did something happen with one of the vassals?”

“No.” Katara said and sat down at the table where she did most of her work. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Uh-oh,” Ty Lee teased “Trouble in paradise with Mr. Avatar?”

“Ty Lee, shut up.” Mai said calmly from her own table.

The girl shrugged off the harsh words and stood up, stretching. “I’m going to go for a walk.”

After she left the office was silent and Mai finally sighed, “I’m going to join Ty Lee.”

Once they were alone Zuko stood up from the desk and yawned before joining Katara at her table. “What happened?”

Katara groaned and put her head down on the table, “I was arguing with Sokka about staying and Aang overheard.”

“I take it he didn’t take the news well?”

“That is an understatement.”

“Well, it’s not that surprising. I think we all thought you two would travel the world together after all of this.” There was a hint of something in Zuko’s voice that Katara couldn’t quite place.

“I thought so too. But over the past few weeks my view has changed. I love Aang but I don’t think it is in the way he wants me to love him--but even then I think that he would be okay with that.” A romantic partnership based in friendship wasn’t the worst thing that Katara could do. But something deep within her told her that it wasn’t what she wanted. But then again, what did she want.

Katara turned her head, laying her cheek on the table and looking up at Zuko who was dressed comfortably for a Fire Lord in simple robes. His hair was scraped up into a topknot and the headpiece was perched precariously in the hair. He looked tired, Katara realized, but resolute in his desire to rebuild the nation and the world around them.

“I don’t want to be known as just someone’s wife. I want to do more for the world around me.” Katara didn’t know how she knew that if she was together with Aang that she would just be known as the Avatar’s wife to many--but she felt it in the pit of her stomach. She’d had a lot of these gut feelings over the past few days.

“You know I will support you in whatever you choose…” Zuko said “Though selfishly I hope that you really do choose to stay here. I need someone here who understands what I am feeling.”

“Mai understands.” Katara offered.

Zuko chuckled, “She definitely understands the job aspect of it all. She is a very capable secretary.”

“She would make a very capable wife.” Katara offered and immediately felt guilty when he flinched.

“You know Katara, sometimes you say things that cut me right to the bone.” Zuko said with a sigh and stood up from the table, “I’m going to check in with the Governor of the Konshu province I’ll be back in a bit.” He said, leaving Katara alone in the room.

Katara groaned again in frustration, she had single-handedly hurt everyone’s feelings that day. “Great job Katara.” She muttered to herself.

* * *

  
**Katara**

Dinner that night was awkward to say the least. The group had taken to eating in one of the smaller dining halls around a low dining table. Usually everyone was chattering amongst each other but that night it was silent.

Everyone seemed to be off in their own thoughts, Aang was sulking in his place next to Zuko and Sokka wore a similar expression--looking at his sister once in a while before looking back down at his food. Zuko responded when spoken to but only with police, short responses.

Katara sat next to Toph, absentmindedly nibbling on a piece of fish. Finally Toph seemed to have enough and she leaned over to Katara and whispered loudly, “What’s crawled up everyone’s butt and died?”

Katara opened her mouth to reply but Sokka cut her off, “Nothing you need to worry about Toph. Just Katara abandoning everyone.”

“Sokka.” Suki admonished looking at her boyfriend with surprise at the venom of his words.

“I’m not abandoning everyone.” Katara interjected, her temper rising quickly, “All I said was that I want to serve the water nation in an ambassador’s capacity.”

“But what about touring the lands with Aang and then going back to the Southern Water Tribe?” Sokka continued on.

“Sokka that is enough.” Aang finally said, standing up from his untouched dinner and left the hall.

“Great job Sokka. You are two for two today.” Katara spat at her brother and stood to follow the Avatar. She passed behind Zuko on her way out and made the briefest of eye contact. He seemed to be trying to say something to her but she had no idea what to make of it.

“I’ll be back. Someone reign in the idiot before I get back or he is going to wind up frozen to the roof of the palace.”


	5. Curious Heartbreak

**Chapter 5**   
**Katara**

Finding Aang was easier this time than earlier that day, he hadn’t made it very far out of the dining hall and was sitting on one of the bannisters staring out into the garden. Katara knew that if Aang didn’t want to be found he wouldn’t be found… so he was waiting for her.

Katara breathed in deeply before joining him on the banister. “I’m sorry I didn’t share my thoughts about this with you before.”

“It’s fine.” Aang drew an arm across his eyes, no doubt they had tears in them. “... I thought you would be with me always.”

Katara’s heart broke for the boy next to her. She knew that he relied on her heavily and guilt over basically abandoning him was beginning to take over. But something in her told her to push through the guilt, “I am always behind you Aang. Even if we are separated. You have my support always.”

“But not your love.” Aang finally turned and looked at her, his grey eyes showing the sheer amount of pain he was feeling.

Katara took a moment to breathe and calm herself before responding, “No… at least not the love you want me to have. Aang I love you but i’m afraid you won’t be able to stand on your own two feet if I am always with you.”

Aang opened his mouth to respond but closed it, Katara knew that this was one of his internal battles that he had fought since long before defeating Ozai.

“Are you really going to stay here?” He finally asked in a small voice.

“... yes I think so. I think I can do a lot of good here for everyone.” Katara offered him a weak smile.

“When we leave I won’t come and see you for a while,” Aang said and Katara opened her mouth to protest but he held up a hand, “I need time to move past my feelings so we can freely be friends again. I can’t do that if I see you often.”

Katara nodded, even if it was painful this was the path that they were both going to choose to walk. A path away from each other. Relief and hurt fought in Katara’s chest and she gave Aang’s hand a squeeze.

“Goodbye for now, Aang.” Katara finally said and stepped back and away from Aang, hurrying away. Why? Katara wiped at the tears spilling out of her eyes as she hurried back to her bedchamber. Why was she crying when this was her doing and her choice? Why did it hurt like she was losing something even though she was confident that she wanted to stand on her own.

It was an innate hurt, deep in her soul. Katara lay down on her bed staring at the ceiling, letting the tears fall freely. Eventually sleep overtook her and warmth seemed to cradle her body calming all of her worries.

_‘Be calm child. You did well making the final step towards your new fate, now I wonder if the other will do the same?’_

* * *

  
**Zuko**

  
Zuko stood on the terrace outside of his bedchambers, staring out at the glittering lights of the city. Thoughts of dinner flitted through his mind, also the image of Katara and Aang standing outside of the hall having a conversation that looked as painful as it sounded.

“I love Aang but I don’t think it is in the way he wants me to love him--but even then I think that he would be okay with that.” Katara’s words earlier had been painful for him to listen to. He was just as inexperienced as they were--it was hard to forget that they were still all barely adults. It was a cruel world that made children grow up like this, he thought sardonically to himself.

“My lord?” Mai said from within the room. She had brought the rest of the documents that he needed for the night.

Zuko looked at Mai, confusion welling up inside of him.

“She would make a very capable wife.” Katara’s words floated around him, almost as if mocking him. It was true, Mai would make a capable wife who would be able to support him. He could almost imagine himself growing old with her comfortably… but that filled him with a strange sense of… regret.

“Why are you looking at me like that, my lord?” Mai asked, holding the documents in front of her as if to protect herself.

“Calm down, I’m not going to do anything weird to you.” Zuko sat down with a sigh. No, Mai would make a capable Fire Lady… but the sound of water filled his ears everytime his mind even thought about it.

“Oh, good.” Mai shrugged and handed him the documents. There were the last reports from the lagging vassals and yet another list of marriage partners.

“Do I really have to think about this?” Zuko groaned, “I’ve been Fire Lord for less than a week you’d think they would at least give me six months.”

“Nothing says stability in an empire quite like an heir and a spare.” Mai said cheerfully.

Zuko skimmed the list, “You aren’t on this list I see.”

“Do you want me to be?” Mai tilted her head in confusion.

“... not really.”

“I thought so.” Mai smiled knowingly, that smile was coming out more and more as she spent time around the Avatar and the rest. She had been doll-like and cold before. “I like being your secretary Zuko.”

“But not a potential marriage partner?” Zuko raised an eyebrow, a little offended.

“No. I think that the nation would be happy with it--but you wouldn’t in the end. Besides I don’t want to compete with that person.”

“Who is ‘that person’?” Zuko asked, pretending to be confused.

“Hm, I guess it’s not quite time for that yet.” Mai shrugged, “Get those documents back to me by morning my lord!” She called over her shoulder as she left.

Zuko sighed and looked down at the stack of documents with a groan, “Oi Mai don’t you think this is too much? When will I sleep?!” Zuko shouted after her but quickly settled into work. He couldn’t quell the feeling of sadness that seemed to envelope him and after a few minutes he realized that tears were rolling down his cheeks.

“Why…?” Zuko touched the wetness with surprise. Why did he feel so heartbroken? There was no reason…

The feeling of being tired overtook him then and he slumped down onto his bed, falling asleep quickly letting warmth envelope him.

 _‘This child has made the final choice as well. Now what happens will be up to them. To live a life without that ‘regret’.’_ The voice filtered into the room, soft as an autumn breeze.


	6. Ignorance is bliss... right?

**Chapter 6**   
**Katara**

  
Aang was gone the next morning. He left on his glider, leaving Appa for the rest of the group to use when they left later on in the day. Katara spent her morning trying not to think about how she had hurt him but found herself in the courtyard staring out into the horizon. She didn’t regret her decision--in fact she felt invigorated by it--but she still felt a small twinge of heartbreak.

“He left so early this morning I was barely able to say bye.” Zuko said from behind her, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin.

“Zuko you scared me,” she admonished, turning to greet him with a bow, “But yes he left early this morning. I don’t think he wanted to risk running into me.”

“So you’ve made your decision then?” Zuko asked, “You are going to stay in the Fire Nation with us?”

A gentle breeze flowed through the courtyard ruffling Katara’s hair and the stray hairs that were coming out of Zuko’s top knot.

“Yes, I’m going to stay.” Katara looked Zuko in the eyes, determination burning in their azure depths, “I’m going to work with you to create a better world.”

She held out an arm to him, he reached out and clasped her forearm and she did the same.

“Well then,” Zuko said with a grin “We had better get started.”

* * *

  
_1 year later…_   
**Katara**

  
“Lady Katara can you please convince his highness to…” Katara only half listened to the governor who was standing in front of her desk. It was the same day in and day out--ever since she had officially started her duties as Ambassador to the Water Tribe and Advisor to the Fire Lord Katara’s days were full.

They had begun to implement policies which were citizen-centric. Meaning that unless the citizens were successful and were able to have basic amenities… then the wealthy ruling class of their province would be unable to be successful. This, unsurprisingly, didn’t go well with the vassals and many showed up to her office everyday to try and ingratiate themselves with Katara.

“Uhg… annoying.” A voice said from the table in her office, Toph lounged on the chair leisurely. She had shown up about six months ago, angry about something that she didn’t want to talk about. She had gotten to work helping Katara with infrastructure. It was a lot of work to restructure the city in order to have clean waterways and the pair were trying their best.

“Everyone,” Katara said with the politician’s smile that she had perfected over the last year, “If you will please grant us some privacy I would be much obliged to speak to you when you set up an appointment with my secretary.”

Katara shooed them out of her office, afraid Toph would use her earth bending skills to force them out of the office. “Toph, you can’t say things like annoying to Zuko’s vassals. Remember…” she was cut off.

“‘Remember that it takes all of the vassals working together to make this place better’ yada yada.” she parroted the speech that Katara had given many times before. Katara didn’t fight her eye roll, it wasn’t like Toph could see it anyways.

“You should scare them out like Mai does. She’s a force to be reckoned with.” Toph stretched in her chair.

“Yes but because Mai scares them off they all come to me.” Katara reminded her as she gathered up her documents for the day. The office she had been given overlooked the turtle duck garden that Zuko used to visit with his mother. She had painted the walls blue herself and had chosen furniture that reminded her of her homeland.

In the past year she had been so busy restructuring the Fire Nation that she had only visited the Southern Water tribe once with a delegation from the Fire Nation. Everyone had greeted her warmly except Sokka who barely spoke to her. He and Suki had gotten married eight months ago and were expecting their first child.

Sokka would also be taking over as leader for the Southern Water tribe in the next few months allowing their father, Hakoda, to take some much needed rest. Katara hoped she could reconcile with her brother so that they could work together, but she didn’t know when that would happen.

At least Suki kept her up to date with everything through letters. A number of Kyoshi warriors had relocated to the Southern Water Tribe and a number of them were marrying the warriors of the water tribe--so Katara’s worries about the tribe dying out were beginning to lift off of her shoulders.

“Shall we head to lunch?” Katara asked, standing up from her desk.

“I guess.” Toph grumbled and followed her out of the office. As they headed to one of the meal halls for lunch people bowed to Katara as they passed.

“Princess Katara.” They greeted her as she passed and Katara nodded at them despite being uncomfortable with the title. She had never thought of herself as a princess of anything let alone of the Water tribe. But both the Northern and Southern tribes had agreed that this was the best title for an ambassador.

“I hate it when they do that.” Katara grumbled as they ate.

“I always called you Princess when we were on the road.” Toph said as she dug into her food.

“Yes but you were teasing me. When they call me princess here it’s like they have expectations of me or want something from me.”

“Hm… that's just political life. It is what you signed up for staying here.”  
“I know that Toph, and I don’t regret staying here either.” In the last year Katara had been able to do more than she had when fighting against the Fire Nation. She was boots on the ground as much as possible rebuilding the land along with Toph. When they had been travelling as a group they had seen so much sadness and destruction and had helped where they could. But they were never able to see things get better.

Now Katara could implement changes and go back and visit to see how they were progressing. They had also been able to negotiate a trade agreement between the three nations that was beneficial for everyone.

Now fruits and vegetables from the Earth Kingdom as well as furs and other artisanal goods from the Water Tribe were plentiful. Fashion also flowed freely between the nations--now it wasn’t so different to see the aristocrats dressing in different colors even if they didn’t signift or fit in with the land they were residing in.

Katara still wore blue and purple most days, which caused her to stick out like a sore thumb amongst the Fire Nation nobility which still had yet to venture into cool tones.

They say for a bit after finishing their lunches, “Should we pay Mai a visit?” Katara asked as they left the dining hall.

They spent most afternoons in the palace in Mai’s office working on whatever project they were going to present to Zuko. They had become close even if Mai rarely cracked a smile.

Once they reached Mai’s office Katara opened the door without knocking, which she usually did, and regretted it immediately. Mai was perched on the edge of her desk with her fingers tangled in the hair of… Ty Lee.

“Sorry!” Katara pushed a confused Toph out of the room and slammed the door shut.

“Toph why didn’t you warn me that they were doing that?” Katara felt her face burn as the tugged Toph along the hallway.

“What do you mean…” Toph said, allowing herself to be pulled, “I thought everyone already knew?”

Katara stopped in her tracks and turned to Toph, trying to process the situation… “Huh?”


	7. The Pendulum Swings

**Chapter 7**   
**Zuko**

  
Zuko’s laugh rang through his office as he listened to Katara give a recap of her day. So much so that he had to wipe tears out of the corner of his eyes, “You mean you never saw it? At all? It’s been going on for four months Katara. You see them everyday!”

He dissolved into another fit of laughter clutching his stomach. Katara saw, red faced and pouting on the couch that had been placed in the office. “Well excuse me if I’ve been a bit too busy to notice that they were a couple.”

“They are, whew I cannot believe it. I was wondering why you kept zoning out at dinner.” Zuko worked to compose himself until he only chuckled every once in a while before turning to Katara with a grin, “That made my day, thank you for that.”

Katara was staring at her lap in embarrassment, her long brown hair was bound in a thick loose braid trailed down her back. She was wearing Fire Nation’s style of robes but in Water tribe colors. She seemed to be fitting in with court well. Even if she was a bit dense.

Zuko had to control his laughter again and once he had re-composed himself he reached out and put a hand over Katara’s, “It’s ok that you didn’t see it until today--it’s not like it matters all that much to your daily life.”

Katara pulled her hand from his, an angry expression filling her face “Mai is a precious friend. Of course it matters.”

Katara turned on her heel and left his office with a huff. Zuko groaned and leaned back against the couch, mentally kicking himself.

“You are really bad at this Zuko.” Mai said from the shadows. He didn’t know when she had gotten there but Mai knew the secret entrances in the Palace better than anyone. This was how she had become his spymaster over the last year.

“Shut up.” Zuko grumbled and put his head in his hands.

“I even gave you an opening to discuss romance and everything. That's really sad.” Mai stepped into the light.

Zuko had known that this was probably the case. Mai knew that Katara usually visited after lunch and had more than likely set it up so Katara would see it. “You also did it for yourself because you didn’t know how to bring it up with her.”

“Hmm,” Mai said tapping her chin “That’s probably true. I can’t help it when our princess is that dense about things like romance. But some of that is your fault.”

Mai pointed an accusatory finger at Zuko, “I have given you a year so that you could court her and instead you two have thrown yourself so solidly into your work that you barely have time to spend together.”

Zuko ran his hands through his hair violently, ruffling it “I know, I know.”

“I have been pushing off all of the potential marriage partners for you because you said you wouldn’t want to be around anyone else but Katara and then you literally have done nothing for the past six months.” Mai scolded.

Six months ago Zuko had finally come to the lightning revelation that the weird feelings he felt in his chest were that of attraction to Katara. She had gone to the Southern Water Tribe for a month with a delegation and Zuko had found himself moping around the castle and not getting very much work done.

Mai had confronted him about it and he had begrudgingly admitted it.

“I want to say something.” Zuko said with a pout, “But I always freeze up. There are too many other worries regarding this situation.”

“Like what?” Mai asked confused “The majority of the nobility will support you, it would be a good alliance with the water tribes and mutually beneficial. I don’t understand what the hang up is?”

“... what if she doesn’t like me back?” Zuko said in a small voice.

‘Oh my god.’ Mai thought to herself, ‘I forgot that he is an idiot.’  
  


* * *

**Katara**

  
Katara stomped away from the office angrily. How could he laugh at her when she was agonizing over her inability to notice things about her friends? It was true that Katara had been wrapped up in work, but she didn’t realize that she had been overlooking things like that.

Guilt. That was what she felt. She had done this before with Aang. She had been so wrapped up in saving the world that she hadn’t realized that Aang was developing feelings for her until it was too late--causing both of them a lot of heartache later on.

Aang hadn’t been back to the Fire Nation--at least not to see Katara--since that day. Katara knew that Zuko had seen him a few times to discuss diplomacy and other things pertaining to the world. But he hadn’t come to find her.

Katara understood. She did. Which was what made it that much worse. She missed having him around, his brightness always made her feel better. But she had told him that she didn’t want to be with him in a romantic capacity--and that hadn’t changed.

Katara entered her bedchambers and sighed with relief. This place was the most relaxing place in the world to her. The floors were white marble and the furniture was varying shades of blue and purple. Incense burned on the mantle of the fireplace that was almost never lit and the smell of sage was prevalent in the room.

The tension eased off of Katara’s shoulders and she was able to relax a bit as she got ready for bed. The previous thoughts were still present but she was able to work her way through them a bit more clearly.

More than likely Mai had set up the encounter earlier. Mai was smarter than probably all of them--certainly smart enough to lock the door for some time with Ty Lee if she wanted to.

Which meant, Katara realized thumping her head on the cool stone countertop of her vanity, that Mai was making it very obvious that she wanted Katara to know about her and Ty Lee. She was embarrassed all over again.

“I’m sorry Mai I’ll try to be more observant next time.” Katara promised out loud as she climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep.

After she had been asleep for a while a warm, ethereal voice filtered into the room.

 _‘Do you think she will eventually realize how ironic her words are?’_ one voice said.

 _‘Hush sister.’_ another voice said.

_‘This is too slow though brother. Those two need some kind of a push.’_

_‘Our job is not to intervene but to observe, Piniarniq. Besides there are things on the horizon that could push these two together or pull them apart.’_

_‘I know, Sivuni.’_ The first voice said sullenly _‘The hard parts of this pathway.’_

_‘Indeed.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is a note from me (the author)! These are all of the pre-written chapters that I had written prior to the start of publishing this story. Chapters will more than likely be sporadic at best--but I will try to update at least once a week (hopefully more depending on the writing gremlin that I keep locked in the basement). 
> 
> Please let me know in the comments below what you think and I will see you all in the next chapter!


	8. Progress

**Chapter 8**   
**Katara**

  
“Progress?” Katara said in their morning meeting a few days later. Her eyes sparkled with excitement at the idea of getting out of the palace and exploring.

“Yes,” Mai said drinking her tea, which had been imported from Iroh’s tea shop in the Earth Kingdom, “It should have been done earlier in the year but we were dealing with the famine in the Eastern part of the nation so it had to be postponed.”

Katara remembered the drought and subsequent famine that had shook both the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation early in Zuko’s reign. Due to years of irresponsible farming and lack of support from either nation’s government the ground had lost most of it’s nutrients.

Katara had worked with the Southern Water Tribe to bring benders into the most parched areas in an effort to restore them. They were still recovering from it but it was stable enough with the past winter’s heavy rains. They also managed to avoid mudslides because the ground had begun to grow plants and other things to keep the dirt in place.

“We will be going to each province and visiting,” Zuko said from his desk “I will be taking you and Toph. Mai will stay in the capital to keep things under control.”

“I still think you should take a bigger guard with you.” Mai said with a frown as she looked over the plans. They would only be taking three personal guards with them, though there would be a contingent of soldiers who kept their distance on the outskirts of the cities and towns that they visited.

“They would only get in the way. Besides, the people need to see me as someone who is like them--not above them. They can’t do that if I am constantly surrounded by soldiers.”

Katara could understand both Mai and Zuko’s sides of the issue. It was a bit hard to wrap her head around the politics of the Fire Nation. In the Southern Water Tribe everyone worked together regardless of social status. Her father, Hakoda, had never needed a guard. But, then again, the Southern Water Tribe was barely a hundred people. Everyone knew everyone else and violence and murder were rare amongst the tribe. Assassination was an almost foreign word to her and her people.

“I think that it is good to show the people--especially those on the outskirts of the Fire Nation--that you are here to make things better. It is important to instill in their minds that you are not your father.” Katara said and immediately felt guilty when she saw Zuko flinch, unfortunately that came with the territory of being the new Fire Lord. Constant comparison to a Tyrant.

“We will keep the soldiers on the outskirts but we go in alone.” Zuko said with a finality that even Mai knew better than to argue against.

“Besides,” Toph chimed in, leaning back in her chair and letting the front legs dangle in the air. “Three of the strongest benders in the world should be able to handle anything.”

“Your narcissism is showing Toph.” Katara said brightly as she pinched the younger woman, but was grateful that Toph changed the subject. The younger woman always knew when to break the tension in the room.

“I know it is, but at least it’s narcissism that is earned.” Toph said, responding with a pinch of her own.

“Anyways,” Mai interjected, cutting through the beginning of what would undoubtedly be an hour of bickering “We need to complete preparations and figure out the route in which you will be taking. Katara, Toph why don’t you two head to the kitchen and speak with Kyte and Lady Imogine about food preparations.”

“Aye aye captain.” Katara and Toph stood up and left the room, chattering quietly to one another.

* * *

  
**Mai**

  
After the two left, Mai turned and fixed Zuko with a cool gold stare. The Fire Lord shifted uncomfortably under his right hand’s stare and turned away to try to avoid it.

“Zuko.” Mai said in her usual monotone voice.

“Don’t even start.” Zuko stood up from the table in which they had been sitting and headed for the window.

“I thought we agreed you would fill Toph and Katara in on everything about this trip.”

“Well… I made the executive decision not to--at least not until we are sure that this is even something that we have to deal with.”

Mai glared at his back, irritated. She had taken on many hats over the past year, advisor, aide, spymaster and voice of reason. She knew Zuko felt like the responsibility of the world was on his shoulders alone. It was as endearing as it was irritating.

Over the past few weeks rumors had spread through Mai’s connections that a faction that opposed Zuko as Fire Lord was beginning to gain traction. They claimed to have the backing of Princess Azula, which was impossible. The Princess currently resided in the bowels of the palace under strict lock and key--not that it mattered as she was completely detached from reality and rarely spoke.

“If there is potential danger is it Katara and Toph’s right to know--especially if they are potentially following you into danger. Which is another reason why I feel that you need to expand your personal guard more.”

“I will tell them… when the time is right.” Zuko finally said stubbornly and Mai had to fight to keep her eyes from rolling into the back of her head.

“Fine. It’s your funeral, I’m going to go see Ty Lee. Don’t bug me until tomorrow.” Mai stood up from her place at the table and quickly left Zuko into the room.

Her irritation grew as she headed back to her bedchambers. Zuko’s stubbornness was one of the things that irritated Mai the most. Especially when it came to shouldering things on his own. Mai understood why he felt the way he did… but what was the point of a life changing journey with the Avatar if he still had weird hang-ups?

Mai groaned as a headache was beginning to form and she rubbed her temples, planning to take medicine before heading to Ty Lee’s room. But upon entering she found the other woman lounging on her sheets reading a book.

The tension in Mai’s shoulders eased almost immediately as Ty Lee sat up and grinned at her. Was this something she had ever planned? No. Mai had almost resigned herself to marrying Zuko when she had come on to help him get things in order. That was just the reality of it--but somehow it didn’t work out like that and Mai was free to do whatever she wanted while also helping the empire.

Mai’s previous irritation towards Zuko began to fade quickly, as she remembered that he had given her power without trapping her. That was a gift that was rare in the Fire Nation where young women were often married against their will. Both Zuko and Mai’s mother had political marriages and look at how those had turned out.

“You are thinking too hard about something again.” Ty Lee reached out and rubbed her pointer finger between Mai’s eyebrows, smoothing out the skin, “You’ll get wrinkles.”

Ty Lee stood on her toes and placed a light kiss on Mai’s lips and it was like a butterfly had briefly landed before fluttering away. Ty Lee took a step back and grinned mischievously. This was how she teased Mai, distracting her away from the events and stresses of the day.

Mai reached out and grabbed the front of Ty Lee’s shirt, tugging her in for a deeper kiss which the shorter woman enthusiastically reciprocated.

Eventually the two settled on the chaise that was pushed under a window in a comfortable silence, Mai resting her head in the other woman’s lap. Ty Lee ran her fingers through Mai’s hair, taking out the many pins that her maid had put in that morning until the long black hair was free, spilling onto her lap in inky waves.

“You should keep your hair down more or at the very least looser. It will help with your headaches.”

“You’ve been telling me that for years and I still have them put it up every morning.” Mai reminded her.

“Ah, yes, I forget. The honorable Zhang family never lets their hair down.” Though Ty Lee’s words were a bit harsh, Mai knew that there was no malice behind them.

They had been in a romantic relationship for the better part of a year now--it still made Mai’s stomach flip-flop just thinking about it.

Ty Lee had taken a position within the palace guard, training the palace maids to defend themselves and their masters. Initially the pair had agreed to stay in the palace to keep an eye on Azula, mostly out of guilt for their former friend who had fallen so low. But soon both of them found themselves genuinely enjoying their new lives as members of the Fire Lord’s retinue. Even if it came with everyday headaches.

“You’re frowning again Mai.” Ty Lee’s words cut through Mai’s thoughts again.

“Sorry,” Mai murmured, staring up into Ty Lee’s warm brown eyes before reaching up and pulling Ty Lee down by her next, “Distract me.”

* * *

  
**Zuko**

The night air was cool on Zuko’s face as he took a walk after his nightly bath, the palace was quiet now and there was hardly anyone walking around except for the occasional servant who bowed low before scurrying off.

Zuko often found himself wandering the halls late at night, trying to settle his body down after a long day of work so that he could sleep. Sleep. That was something that was rare for him these days. He was lucky if he got more than three hours of sleep at a time.

The Royal Physician had prescribed him medication but he rarely took it since it made him twice as drowsy the next day. So Zuko took baths every night and took walks to try and calm himself before even trying to lay down--and if that didn’t work there was always more paperwork to put him to sleep.

Of course, sleep wasn’t the only reason he went on walks late at night.

The sound of splashing reverberated through the hall he was walking down and a smile played over Zuko’s lips as his feet began to move. It wasn’t often, but once in a while at one of the streams that led out of the palace a water bender was practicing.

Katara couldn’t use her water bending whenever she wanted to--it still made some of the courtiers nervous. So she mostly kept it to herself unless she was using it to directly help the Fire Nation.

This was a constant source of guilt for Zuko since he knew that bending was like breathing for Katara.

Zuko stepped off of the paved pathway and onto the grass, moving through the trees and shrubs to where the stream bubbled into a small pool.

Katara stood in the center of the pool with her arms over her head, her purple robes swaying around her in the water. An orb of water swayed in the air above her as she manipulated it into different shapes. Strong shoulders and slender hips swayed in the water as the orb changed into a more oblong shape, fluttering through the air like a paper dragon.

Watching Katara waterbend was something that Zuko would never grow tired of. She seemed otherworldly on nights like this when she would practice on her own. She had also grown in the last year. Her face which had still been round with the last vestiges of childhood had grown slender, revealing high cheekbones which were accentuated by her soft brown waves. She had begun to wear her hair down more since coming to the Fire Nation.

“How long are you going to stare at me, Zuko?” Katara asked after a few minutes. She had, of course, known that he had approached. He usually came out to sit with her on nights when she would train.

Zuko wanted nothing more than to go and sit on the edge of the stream and watch her some more, but then he remembered that the last time that they had spoken one-on-one… they had fought.

“Sorry… I’ll go inside.” Zuko turned on his heel and started to head back inside.

“Why?” Katara’s voice was confused and Zuko paused, turning to look at her.

“Because… well… aren’t you mad at me?” Zuko asked, a bit confused.

Katara tilted her head at him, mirroring his confused expression for a moment before realizing, “Zuko, it’s been three days. Even if I was mad I’m not anymore--not about that at least.”

“... so you _are_ mad?” Zuko could feel a headache coming on--training to be the next Fire Lord didn’t cover talking to women. He was only eighteen for goodness sake! He wished for what felt like the thousandth time that Iroh was in the Fire Nation with him.

“No…” Katara responded “Yes…? I don’t know, I'm confused.”

“Well... do you want to talk about it?” Zuko sat down on a nearby rock and Katara waded to shore and joined him, bending the water away from her clothes before sitting on the rock.

The rock wasn’t very big, Zuko realized this quickly, and it forced them to sit close with their shoulders lightly grazing one another. For Zuko it felt like all of his nerve endings were focused on his shoulder and he couldn’t help the heat rising to his face.

‘Get it together Zuko, you’ve got things to talk about.’ He mentally kicked himself into submission. Katara, on her end, seemed unfazed by the closeness. Instead she had her head tilted upwards as she stared up at the night sky. It looked like Zuko would need to start the discussion.

“I’m sorry for laughing at you the other day.” Zuko started sheepishly.

“And?” Katara turned to look at him.

“... And implying that your friendship with Mai wasn’t important.”

“And?”

“... And for not coming and talking to you about it until now.” To be fair to himself he had been busy planning the Progress trip.

“And?”

Zuko wracked his brain trying to figure out just what else he could have done wrong in the last three days.

Katara threw her head back and laughed, “I’m messing with you Zuko, there isn’t anything else.”

Zuko sagged with relief, “You shouldn’t tease me like that--how would you feel if you gave the Fire Lord a heart attack?”

“Come on, you are young and healthy. Something as little as that won’t kill you… although walking around with wet hair will get you sick.” Katara reached out and ran a hand over his still damp hair, pulling the remaining water from it and letting it trickle from her palm into the grass.

The situation changed from lighthearted and silly in that moment to something… well… else. Over the past year these instances seemed to keep happening. They would be joking around one moment and the air would seem to shift into something else. Zuko had only realized what it was a few months ago.

Zuko, without realizing it, reached out and caught her still raised hand in his own, “I’m serious Katara. I am sorry, I don’t want you to feel like your friendship with anyone in the Fire Nation doesn’t matter. A year ago many of the Fire Nation had never even met a water bender. Now you are helping us--helping me--rebuild. That is important.”

Redness seemed to creep up Katara’s neck and onto her face and Zuko realized that he was still holding onto her hand and released it quickly, his own face flaming.

“... Can I try something?” Zuko asked, his heart thudding in his chest like a steam engine.

Katara looked like she was deliberating for a moment before she seemed to make her decision with an affirmative nod.

Zuko reached out and placed his fingers on her chin, drawing her in close. Katara stared at him for a moment, blue eyes wide, before they fluttered shut.

“Fire Lord Zuko!” Voices called urgently from the palace, stopping Zuko just before their lips could touch.

Zuko sighed and leaned down to rest his head on Katara’s cool shoulder, “I’m sorry.” he groaned.

“It’s okay.” Katara said in a tiny voice.

Zuko stood from the boulder, irritation filling his body.

“Something had better be blown up or on fire.” He grumbled to himself as he stepped out of the trees, followed closely by Katara.

“What is it?” He asked in a full, booming voice.

Servants and guards were running around and the previously sleeping palace began to awaken. The smell of smoke met Zuko’s nose as he stepped onto the path. Something was indeed on fire.

“My Lord!” A guard skidded to a stop in front of him, dropping to one knee.

“What is it?” Zuko asked, tucking both hands into his sleeves and straightening his shoulders.

“There was an explosion on the lower levels of the palace, we are evacuating that side of the palace and putting out the fire.”

“I’ll go help.” Katara said, and Zuko nodded his approval. She hurried off following another guard to where the explosion was.

“Zuko.” Zuko turned to see Mai and Ty Lee, both in their night robes. Mai’s face was grim.

“What happened?” Zuko asked, his stomach sinking.

“The explosion was a distraction. Azula is gone.”


	9. Mistakes in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W: This chapter does deal with situations of torture and other bodily harm.

**Chapter 9**   
**Zuko**

  
“Tell me what you know.” Zuko said the next morning as he stood at the head of the conference table. His generals were sitting on one side, his retinue on the other. His retinue comprising of Katara, Toph, Mai and Kyte.

“Well,” General Li, the youngest of the Generals and the one who Zuko considered the most trustworthy began “Last night just after two in the morning an explosion occurred on the far side of the palace, filling the East wing with smoke. The palace guard responded by evacuating that side of the palace. In the confusion a group of what we believe to be seven or eight operatives infiltrated the Palace prison and broke out Prisoner Azula. They left via the cave passageway into the ocean.”

“That pathway has since been sealed.” Mai cut in, “it was originally being used by myself and my operatives to get information in and out. No one else should have known about it unless they had very old blueprints of the palace complex.”

“Was anyone hurt during all of this?” Zuko asked, looking down at the markings on the map, which marked the pathway that the operatives had taken to smuggle his sister out of the palace.

“The guards in the prison were killed. But as far as anyone else that is a negative my Lord.” General Huang said from his place at the end of the line of the Generals.

“Send notice to their families without condolences and promises to pay their wages for the next two years.” Zuko ordered as he gripped the back of his chair. He had been unable to sit down when the meeting had started, either pacing back and forth or standing behind his chair.

“As you wish my Lord.” another general responded, Zuko didn’t know which.

“And prisoner Ozai?” Zuko finally asked the question which they had been waiting for him to ask. He knew that the operatives had ignored the previous Fire Lord, instead choosing Azula who could barely be classified as a whole person at this point.

“He has been… active… ever since. The guards report his calling for you My Lord.”

Zuko ground his teeth in frustration, “I’ll go down there in a bit. Generals, you are dismissed.”

The generals stood and bowed before leaving Zuko in the room with his retinue.

It was quiet for a few moments before Katara finally spoke, “I can go down there with you Zuko. I know you haven’t been down there in a long time.”

Zuko had only gone down to see the previous Fire Lord once. It was the day after his coronation and it had ended with Zuko spending the afternoon sparring with practice dummies until his legs had given out.

“No, it’s fine. I can do it.” Zuko said firmly, not leaving any room for disagreement.

* * *

  
It was one thing to say he would go, it was another thing to actually go. Zuko strode through the palace with a purpose, ignoring the hurried bows of the servants and others as he did so. Soon he made it to the entrance to the palace prison.

The guards unlocked and opened the thick doors for him and Zuko stared down at the steep stone steps and the smudged darkness that awaited him.

The palace prison was a complex that had existed under the palace for hundreds of years. Built before even Fire Lord Roku’s time it was the one place in the palace that had never made it into modern times. The thick stone walls never warmed and the ever burning lanterns that were placed every fifty feet did little to light the space. Zuko instead lit a light of his own in his palm, letting it guide his way down the stairs.

He finally reached the bottom a few moments later and was greeted by one of the many guards. The palace prison consisted of five cells that were reserved for the worst that society had to offer. Up until Zuko’s time as Fire Lord there had never been any occupants. Ozai had preferred to send his enemies to prison ships to wither away under slave labor.

Once Zuko had become Fire Lord it had two occupants and since two that morning it’s occupant-count had dropped down to one.

“So I see you have finally come, son.” A languid voice came from the cell in the middle and Zuko stepped up and allowed his fire to grow to fully illuminate the cell and it’s occupant.

Zuko had allowed the former Fire Lord to live in relative comfort--at least as far as prisoners go. He was allowed a narrow bed and a bucket and a bath once a week. By comparison Azula’s now empty cell was a paradise, Zuko didn’t know why he had allowed the servants to outfit Azula’s prison with furniture and other comforts. It was probably out of guilt. But that was useless now that Azula no longer lived there.

“Tell me what you saw last night.” Zuko ordered, cutting right to the chase and ignoring his father’s use of the word ‘son’. He had never truly been treated as Ozai’s son and would not be now.

“I don’t know what I saw or didn’t see. It is so dark down here after all.” Ozai sat cross-legged in the center of his cell dressed in ratty gray robes. His formerly regal features had become gaunt during his year of imprisonment and his hair had grayed.

Zuko turned and nodded to his guard who opened the cell and stepped inside, pulling a shiny metal object from his pocket.

“Really, son, torture?” Ozai raised an eyebrow at Zuko who said nothing. Ozai put on a brave face until the first finger nail came off.

* * *

  
Zuko finished throwing up into his chamber pot, wiping his mouth. He had held it together all the way up the stairs and past what seemed like a hundred palace servants before finally making it back into his chambers. It had taken five fingernails and the threat of losing his tongue for Ozai finally to break and tell Zuko that he had seen five shrouded figures put Azula to sleep and carry her out.

“I told them they should have taken me instead so I could rip your head from your body.” the previous Fire Lord had cackled through the pain.

“When the full moon hangs low in the sky, the heron will alight into the bloody sky.” the man had begun to babble the verse to a poem and at that point the smell of Ozai’s blood seemed to burn in Zuko’s nostrils and he had turned and headed for the stairs, Ozai’s guttural laugh following him the whole way.

Now Zuko lay flat on the stone floor, letting the cool stone calm his roiling stomach. In the span of twenty-four hours his previously stable world had flipped on it’s head and was now rocking back and forth precariously.

A light knock came at the door, “Zuko?” Katara’s muffled voice came through the thick wood “Can I come in?”

Zuko didn’t respond, he didn’t need to. Katara pushed the door open lightly and stepped into the room carrying a bowl of what was undoubtedly cool water. He must have looked worse than he had thought for word to get to Katara that quickly.

Katara quietly knelt down on the floor next to him and placed a cool hand on the back of his next, soothing his roiling stomach almost immediately.

“Can you flip over for me?” She asked softly and he did so, finally looking her in the face. Concern was the first emotion he could discern from her expression, then the calmness that came with being a healer, finally he saw understanding.

Katara pulled water from the bowl and allowed it to wrap around her hand before gently resting it on Zuko’s sweaty forehead. The coolness spread through his body, calming his quaking limbs which had seemed to shake uncontrollably.

“How bad?” Katara asked as she let her waterbending do it’s work.

“Five fingernails to get no information.” Zuko croaked, shame overtaking him.

Katara closed her eyes for a moment, “I see.”

“I had never felt more like him than in that moment, isn’t that ironic?” He laughed harshly, taking his eyes off of her and staring up at the ornate ceiling of his bedchamber.

“Do you remember when we hunted down my mother’s killer?” Katara asked after a few moments, her idle hand moving to touch the pendant that she always wore around her neck.

“How could I forget? That was the first time we ever really worked as a team.”

“That's true,” Katara smiled at that, “But also you remember I tortured that man. Even if I didn’t pull off fingernails and threaten to cut out his tongue. I tortured him… now, would you say I am similar to your father?”

“Of course not.” Zuko scoffed at the comparison.

“Then why would you think you are anything like that man rotting in that jail cell?”

“Katara we’re blood related. I was trained when I was younger to be just like him.”

Katara lifted her hand from his forehead and flicked it.

“Ow, hey!” Zuko pressed a hand to his stinging forehead, “Aren’t you supposed to be comforting me?”

“Zuko you are forgetting something incredibly important.” Katara said gripping either side of his face in her hands and forcing him to look her in the eye. “You aren’t just Ozai’s son. You are also Ursa’s son--as long as you remember that you won’t lose sight of the good things in the world.”

His mother’s face flashed through his mind, soft and gentle. Katara was right--as usual. Azula had forgotten their mother’s goodness but Zuko never had. Whenever he made decisions he could almost hear his mother’s voice telling him to be kind to the people around him and make the decisions that would help those who needed it most.

“Thank you Katara.” Zuko reached up and placed a hand over Katara’s. The air seemed to change in the room--just like the night before--it was an almost audible change in the tension of the room. Katara leaned towards him and her eyes fluttered closed… was this it…?

A sharp knock on the door answered his question. They shifted away from one another as Mai entered the room.

Zuko said up and ran a hand through his hair, “What is it?”

Mai looked between the two who were sitting on the floor rather than any of the main chairs that adorned the Fire Lord’s chambers, “Did I interrupt something?”

“Don’t you always?” Zuko growled and stood, helping Katara to her feet. Katara wouldn’t make eye contact with either of them and her cheeks were flushed.

“My apologies, oh great Fire Lord, but you have a trip in a week which you are currently woefully unprepared for. The same to you Princess. You also need to brief me on your visit with the Fire Lord and meet with the agricultural advisors before lunch to talk about potential famine in the upcoming fiscal year…”

Mai continued on and Zuko groaned, would he ever get the chance to finish what they kept starting?

* * *

  
**Katara**

  
The answer to Zuko’s question was a resounding ‘no’. Katara had been asking herself that same question over the next few days along with a few other questions she wanted to ask.

But she hardly saw him over the following days. They were both incredibly busy.

Their Progress trip had changed in more ways than one since Azula had been broken out of prison. Though the ease with which Zuko and Mai shifted from a purely political trip to that of a retrieval mission was a bit disconcerting. Katara realized that neither Zuko nor Mai seemed incredibly surprised that someone had aimed to break Azula out of prison--which meant that they knew that someone was aiming for her.

Katara wrestled with this for a few days, finally bringing Toph into the fold despite her moaning about being the last to know anything.

Katara and Toph sat in her office, finishing up their work for the day and quietly talking about the entire situation.

“I mean, is it really that surprising that they knew about it?” Toph asked as she fiddled with the ties on her robes.

“No, not really.” Katara sighed heavily, “But they should have told us about it especially since we are supposed to help protect Zuko during this trip. How are we supposed to help if we don’t have all the facts.”

“I’m not disagreeing with you, princess.” The younger woman shrugged, “But we will never know when they intended to tell us because events moved more quickly than anyone would have guessed.”

Katara was a bit taken aback at how level-headed Toph sounded, when had she grown up? At fourteen the spoiled girl who used to throw fits was almost completely gone.

“... so have you kissed Zuko yet?”

… and Toph was back. Katara found herself blushing and straightening papers, “That is none of your business.”

“Ooh someone is blushing.” Toph teased.

“How do you know I’m blushing? You’re blind.” Katara responded curtly.

“Because you didn’t respond right away--that's a sure sign that you are blushing. Regular Katara is much snappier with responses.” The younger girl said knowingly.

“It is none of your business.” The lunch gong rang somewhere in the palace, effectively ending the conversation and saving Katara from having to answer.

Truth be told, Katara had no idea what they were doing. That night as she slid into the tub and let the warm water work out the tension in her muscles, Katara mused over her current circumstances. They had almost kissed--twice. She had never kissed anyone let alone someone who ruled an entire nation. There were too many variables that went into kissing Zuko--first and foremost that she didn’t think that it would just be something to try.  
The idea of it was like a whole box of badger frogs. Once it was open it would be impossible to close again.

… But still. Over the past six months there was a definite shift in her interactions with Zuko. Sometimes the air would seem to shift and there was a sense of, well, anticipation.

Katara sank deeper into the tub, her face burning. She had never felt nervous around anyone like this. Her interactions with Aang had been comfortable. But this made her skin itch in a good way…?

Katara wished she could sit Zuko down and hash it all out. Nothing ever was solved by keeping things to oneself, that's what her Grangran would say to her. But they were both so busy--and there were other things that Zuko wasn’t sharing.

Katara once again cursed her sheltered Water Tribe upbringing and not branching out more when she was travelling the world with the group. Zuko had probably kissed others before. The idea of it stirred something in Katara that she didn’t know if she liked.

 _‘You are too into your head about this Katara.'_ She scolded herself getting out of the tub and bending the water off of her body. “If you want something done you should just do it yourself.” She grumbled out loud and dressed quickly before she could lose her nerve.

The palace had quieted down since she retired to her room and Katara saw no one as she hurried down the halls towards the part of the palace where Zuko tended to take walks.

It only took a few moments to find him in the courtyard where they had fought Azula a year before.

“Hey!” She called and he turned surprised as Katara reached out and caught him by the next of his robes and pulled him down towards her and kissed him.

Katara could feel his surprise which quickly melted away as he returned the kiss enthusiastically. It continued like that for a moment before Katara broke away breathing heavily.

“Wh--” Zuko began but the sound of someone clearing their throat caught the pair's attention. A palace guard stood about ten feet away flanked by two figures.

“My Lord, Princess Katara… uh… apologies for interrupting you. But Lord Sokka and the Avatar have arrived at the palace.”

It was true. Behind the guard stood Katara’s brother and Aang, both gawking at Zuko and Katara.

Katara groaned, “Oh come on." 


	10. Sweet Bitterness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late update after a cliff hanger. My internet has been testing me these past few weeks and has been making typing in a Google doc a big fat pain.

**Chapter 10**   
**Katara**

The universe was testing her. Or at least that’s the conclusion Katara came to while sitting across from Aang and Sokka. It had been five minutes since the guard who had interrupted them had led them to a sitting room and nervously backed out, obviously feeling the tension in the air.

Katara sat sheepishly next to Zuko, her face still warm with embarrassment as she waited for someone to say something. But, of course, none of the men in the room said anything. Typical.

“So…” Katara started, trying to go for nonchalance over embarrassment, “What brings you two to the Fire Nation?”

“Oh you know, spirits.” Sokka looked anywhere but at Katara. As usual.

Irritation quickly took over embarrassment as Katara fixed a stare at her older brother, remembering the last time that she had seen him.

 _Six months prior…_  
Katara stepped off of the metal ship and onto the ice, inhaling deeply and letting the freezing air fill her lungs. This was Katara’s second time returning to her home since the war had ended. The first being just after the war to inform her family of her decision to stay in the Fire Nation. This time she would be attending Sokka’s wedding and handling some of her duties as ambassador.

The Southern Water Tribe had changed, yet again, from the small encampment that it had once been. The seal-skin tents were still present but many, more permanent, homes had begun to be built and a sturdier wall had been erected around the village. Women and children milled around, taking care of their usual daily tasks or playing. The men of the Water Tribe had returned as well, many of the younger men marrying quickly.

Another change was the presence of women who had paler skin and sharper eyes, these were former Kiyoshi warriors. They had followed Suki to the Water Tribe and had chosen to settle down. According to Suki’s letters they had made themselves at home rather quickly.

“Katara!” Katara’s thoughts of Suki quickly turned to the person herself as she barreled into her, hugging her tightly. “Welcome home!”

Katara smiled, squeezing her tightly back, tears pricking her eyes despite her best efforts. She had made her decision to stay in the Fire Nation, but that didn’t mean that the Southern Water Tribe wasn’t her home anymore.

“Hi Suki, it’s good to be home.” Katara turned to the Fire Nation guards who were standing stiffly behind her--too serious for the relaxed setting of the Water Tribe. “Kouta you all should go change into warmer clothes and join us.”

“The guard in question stiffened up at her directions, no matter how many times she tried to get them to be comfortable around her they still insisted on the formality of Fire Nation etiquette.

“My gravest apologies, Lady Katara, but we cannot do that. Fire Lord Zuko ordered us to protect you on this trip.”

Katara chuckled a bit stiffly, “Alright, I won’t argue with you. But don’t blame me if you make people around you nervous.” Katara turned away from him and linked her arm through her soon-to-be sister’s.

“They really are too serious for their own good.” Suki murmured quietly to her as they walked through the village, garnering many looks and whispers from those around them.

“Tell me about it. We stopped in the Earth Kingdom briefly and I thought they would pop a blood vessel organizing their ‘protection’ as if I can’t protect myself.” The two shared a long, all knowing look.

“I’m surprised Sokka wasn’t with you… was he busy today?” Sokka had taken over as the chief of their tribe upon his return--giving Hakoda a much needed retirement.

Suki shifted uncomfortably next to her, “Um, yes he is busy…” She said, trailing off and Katara sighed.

“Is he still mad at me for staying in the Fire Nation?” They had travelled back to the Southern Water Tribe briefly six months ago to visit and Sokka had argued with her the entire way, even threatening to keep her in the Water Tribe once they made it home.

He hadn’t sent her any letters and the only news she received was through Suki.

“Just give him some time, you know how stubborn he is.” Suki patted her arm, “But you know, Gran is here and Toph made it here a few days ago! She’s been complaining about not being able to see much because of all of the ice so I’m sure being around her will be a bit of a headache but she’s missed you…”

* * *

Sokka never met with her during her stay in the Water Tribe and the only time she saw him was during the wedding. It had hurt Katara to her core and she had been nursing that hurt for six months.

“Care to elaborate,” Katara said through gritted teeth, “What ‘Spirits’ mean?”

* * *

**Zuko**

Zuko looked over at Katara with surprise at her tone towards her brother. Last he’d heard they had made up during Sokka’s wedding and everything about her stay in the Fire Nation had been smoothed out.

Realization hit Zuko a moment later.

‘Ah, I see.’ Zuko thought to himself, guilt hitting him in the gut. Of course she wouldn’t tell him about this. Six months ago the Fire Nation was still being rebuilt on a shaky foundation--he was barely sleeping at that point. ‘She didn’t want to stress me out.’

With that thought came with the wrenching realization that it made him feel weak to be kept out of the loop.

Mai’s comments earlier about his not bringing Toph and Katara into the loop came back to him and his mental argument with himself continued on as Katara glared at her brother who seemed to refuse to look at her.

Luckily Aang jumped in a moment later, breaking the tension. “I’m sorry we didn’t come with more notice. I was visiting the Southern Water Tribe and the spirits came to me and told me that something bad was going to happen in the Fire Nation. Sokka decided to come with me.”

“I see…” Katara said, emotions playing out over her face so fast that Zuko could barely catch them. Was regret there somewhere? She’d finally kissed him--something that he had been waiting to happen for what felt like forever but they kept getting interrupted.

“Did the spirits happen to tell you what this ‘bad thing’ was?” Zuko moved away from his thoughts of Katara and shifted into Fire Lord mode. If this was about Azula then the bad thing had already happened.

“No--they can be a bit vague,” Aang said apologetically “I just know it hasn’t happened yet and I wanted to see what you thought.”

Aang was probably hurting as well--he loved Katara too after all. It couldn’t have been easy to come to the Fire Nation to help and see the person you loved kissing someone else.

Zuko sighed inwardly, this was too complicated for him at the moment. He wanted to sleep and try to forget that both his professional and personal lives seemed to be blowing up simultaneously.

“Do you want the short version or the long version?” Zuko asked, finally looking over at Aang.

* * *

It took them an hour to explain everything that had happened in the past few days. Aang wanted to leave immediately to find Azula but Katara had stopped him with a scolding about how he needed to sleep before he could do anything.

She had the servants prepare rooms for both Sokka and Aang, still not speaking with her brother, and Zuko watched as she deftly made sure everything was settled for the night. She even made sure Appa had enough hay and a comfortable place for the night.

“We’ll talk more in the morning.” Katara said as Aang and Sokka were led away to their rooms for the night and as soon as the doors closed she slumped with a sigh.

Zuko wanted to reach out and place his hands on her shoulders and massage the tension out of them, but somehow he kept his hands at his sides. He didn’t want to presume that he could touch her just because they kissed.

“That was a bit of a mess.” Katara turned towards him with a weak smile, “I’m sorry for kissing you earlier when you weren’t prepared. It’s just… our timing always seems to be off and it was driving me nuts trying to figure out everything.” Katara chattered nervously, the tips of her ears darkening with a blush as she gathered all of the tea cups into one part of the table for the maids to take later as she talked.

Zuko stood off to the side for a moment trying to figure out what to say next but she wasn’t giving him any room to speak.

Taking a step Zuko put a hand over hers to keep it from grabbing the next tea cup, “Leave that for the maids to get later.” He said gently.

“I don’t want to leave all of the work for them, they word hard enough as it is.” Katara argued and Zuko could tell she was about to launch into a lecture about treating the servants of the palace preciously because they took good care of him. If Zuko let her start then he’d be there for another hour.

Zuko pressed his finger to her lips stopping her from saying anything else, “You don’t really give a guy a chance to talk do you?”

Katara blushed but wisely kept silent for the moment, “You apologized earlier for kissing me without me being prepared--right?”

Katara nodded.

“Well… I’m prepared now.” Zuko’s heart pounded in his chest. He’d kissed others before of course. But this kind of situation had always made his palms sweat. Pulling his finger away from her face Zuko leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

Their kiss from earlier had been sloppy and quick. Their lips had crashed together and he hadn’t even had time to properly respond before they were interrupted.

By comparison this kiss was almost painfully slow and sweeter than cotton candy. Maybe it was because they were both kneeling on the floor or because Zuko let his eyes flutter shut as he felt her lips move under his. But the kiss seemed to go on forever until he forced himself to break away because he needed to breathe.

He leaned back on his heels panting softly and let his eyes meet hers, “You don’t seem to be breathing heavily.” He said a bit hoarse.

Katara laughed softly, “I’m a water bender Zuko, I can hold my breath for a long time.”

Zuko laughed with her for a moment before he reached out and tucked a strand of warm brown hair behind her ear. “Can I do that again?”

Katara nodded.


	11. Another Perspective

**Chapter 11**   
**Aang**

Sunlight filtered in through the windows, waking Aang early. The bed he was laying in was comfortable--not as furry as his usual bed which was Appa--but was still comfortable nonetheless. The room itself was large and outfitted with oranges and browns and it included a table and a seating area near a grand stone fireplace. It was a distinctly Western looking room despite the rest of the palace following the usual Fire Nation architecture.

“So this is the Avatar suite now.” Aang murmured as he sat up and observed the room, letting the memories of previous Avatars wash over him. When Kiyoshi had been Avatar it had been swathed in green linens and comfortable arm chairs. When Roku was Avatar it had been rarely used but was decked out in red. This room changed to suit wherever the current Avatar had come from.

It was comforting, Aang realized, even though it had been a century since he had spent any time in the Air Nomad’s temples.

“My lord Avatar?” a soft knock came from the door, “I have breakfast for you if you are already awake.”

Aang jumped from the bed, allowing the air to propel him to his feet and he yanked his pants over himself and hastily pulled the shirt he was wearing the day before on. Heading to the door he pulled it open, surprising the young maid standing with a tray which she almost dropped.

“Whoa there,” Aang steading the tray and the maid, “Didn’t mean to surprise you.”

“My lord Avatar you should have just bade me to come in,” the maid stared at her feet, a fierce blush crossing over her cheeks and nose, “You need not open the door yourself.”

Aang let her into the room and she placed the tray on the table, “Thanks for the breakfast, would you like to join me?” Aang asked with a friendly smile.

The maid looked like she was going to faint for a moment and she sputtered an excuse and hurried out of the room, leaving Aang confused.

He decided to shrug it off and tucked into his breakfast of fruit and freshly baked bread with a vigor.

“Were you the reason a blushing maid ran past me?” Sokka hadn’t bothered to knock and had just come straight into the room, crossing his arms.

“Good morning Sokka, want some fruit?” Aang asked chucking an apple in Sokka’s direction which his friend deftly caught and sat down at the table with him. “And I didn’t mean to upset her. I just asked her if she wanted to join me for breakfast.”

“Poor girl.” Sokka muttered as he bit into his apple. “I think you forget you aren’t a kid anymore Aang. You’ve grown over a foot in just the last six months.”

This was true, he and Sokka were almost the same height now--something which Sokka had complained to him often about. Aang had shown up in the Southern Water Tribe just after Sokka’s wedding, just barely missing Katara (something he was grateful for). He had spent the next six months underfoot, helping where he could and flying out whenever other Nations requested his presence.

He had planned to keep it that way until the spirits had come to him the week before with a warning and deep sense of foreboding. So, despite his still lingering feelings for Katara, he had set out for the Fire Nation with Sokka in tow.

“Speaking of poor girls, do you think Suki will forgive you for leaving her pregnant and by herself?” Aang levelled a cool glance over at Sokka who flinched.

“For you information, oh great Avatar, Suki told me to come and fix things with Katara, so there.” With that the leader of the Southern Water Tribe stuck his tongue out at Aang like a child.

“You sure did a great job of that last night.” Aang shot back.

Sokka grumbled to himself, eating his apple. Truthfully Aang understood why Sokka had been a bit upset the night before. It wasn’t easy.

When they had landed a guard was so flustered by seeing the Avatar that he decided to bring them to the Fire Lord rather than let the Fire Lord know of his arrival. Aang had been a bit nervous but that had kicked into overdrive when they had rounded the corner to see Katara and Zuko kissing.

Aang still felt embarrassed several hours later. He had always wanted to kiss Katara like that and it made his chest hurt to watch--especially because Zuko was his friend. Zuko didn’t seem too surprised by her kiss either which told Aang that they had done that before.

Aang idly wondered how long they had been like that? There was a strange comfort between the two of them--which Aang further witnessed when they were catching Aang up with all that had occured with Azula. Katara would often remind Zuko of things and vice versa as they worked together to explain.

Then Katara had gotten to work making sure the servants prepared the proper rooms with the ease of someone who had done things like that before. The servants also listened to her with fond smiles as they hurried off to do their work.

“Aang are you listening?” Sokka waved a hand in front of Aang’s eyes snapping him out of his spiraling thoughts.

“No I wasn’t, sorry.” Aang apologized sheepishly as he popped a grape into his mouth, letting the sweetness wash away the bitter taste that had begun to form in his mouth.

“What I was saying was--” Sokka was cut off by another knock at the door.

“Aang?” Katara’s voice filled the room, “It’s Toph and I, can we come in?”

Without waiting for his reply Katara opened the door and stepped in, followed by Toph. Katara was dressed elegantly, contrasting her simple appearance from the night before. She was wearing blue silk robes in the Fire Nation style that were embroidered with waves and fish. Her hair was gathered up on top of her head in a simple twist and a lapis lazuli pin held it together. Pearl droplet earrings were affixed to each ear and around her neck was her mother’s necklace.

“What’s with the fancy dress?” Sokka asked sullenly, looking at his sister like he didn’t recognize her.

Katara looked at him with confusion for a moment, “Fancy dress? This is what I normally wear on busier court days.”

Sokka tsked under his breath, but Aang offered her a tentative smile as he tried to calm his beating heart. “Good morning you two, would you like to join us for breakfast?”

Katara seemed to hesitate for a moment, and Aang knew it was for his benefit. But instead she leaned out of the door for a moment and spoke with someone on the other side before shutting it and rejoining them.

“Long time, no see.” Toph said and gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder. She was dressed in more feminine clothing just like Katara but Aang noticed her clothing was much easier to move in.

Aang noticed that Toph turned her shoulders away from Sokka who looked at her with an odd expression, what was that about?

“They are bringing more breakfast foods,” Katara said as she took her seat next to Sokka who was pointedly ignoring her. ‘So much for Suki sending him here to make up with his sister,’ Aang thought with an inward sigh.

“So what is on the agenda today?” Aang asked, trying to keep the conversation light.

“Well we are finalizing preparations for our trip and adding you, Sokka and Appa into the mix. There will be a small contingent of soldiers who will follow behind us but we figure we can fly on Appa together and get to our destinations a bit faster, so the soldiers will usually be about a day behind us to most places.” Katara said as servants came in with more breakfast foods and placed them in front of them. She gave them a grateful smile which they returned.

“Oh Haiyumi, welcome back! How is your baby?” Katara asked a maid who was pouring tea, placing a hand over the maids with a friendly smile. The maid practically squirmed with joy as she briefly gushed about her new baby.

“He’s perfect Lady Katara, he hardly cries and always has the most darling expressions on his face.”

“You will have to bring him to see me when we return from the Processional.” Katara said and the maid promised that she would before hurrying out of the room with the rest of the servants.

“Lady Katara, huh?” Aang asked with a grin and Katara shifted in embarrassment.

“That's what seems to have stuck--its better than Ambassador Katara which is a mouthful. They called Toph ‘Lady Toph’ as well--although not anywhere she can hear it.” Katara replied sheepishly.

Toph shrugged “They call me Toph if they know what’s good for them.”

The rest of breakfast passed by easily, they chattered about the goings-on of the Fire Nation and Southern Water tribe and ate their breakfast. It was almost as if they were travelling together--well except for the fact that Sokka was eating in a terse silence and wouldn’t look at either of the girls.

Aang wondered what Sokka had done to make Toph mad on top of making his sister angry.

“Thank you for eating breakfast with us.” Aang said a bit later as he walked down the hallway with Katara. Toph had disappeared after breakfast and Sokka trailed a few feet behind them like a shadow.

“I missed eating with everyone,” Katara responded as she nodded to a few courtiers who stopped to bow to them. “It was a bit like old times.”

It seemed like they were ignoring the elephant mandrill in between them--well the several elephant mandrills between them. Aang wanted to ask her point blank if she liked Zuko or talk about the fact that they hadn’t seen each other in a year because of their last conversation.

But before Aang could even open his mouth Katara stopped in front of a set of doors, “We’re here. Zuko asked me to drop you off here after breakfast. I need to head to my own office and get some things done so I probably won’t see you until dinner.” Katara waved as she hurried off to do her own work, leaving Aang and Sokka standing outside of the Fire Lord’s office.


	12. Sky High Conversations

**Chapter 12**   
**Katara**

  
Katara waved goodbye to the servants and courtiers who stood on the steps of the palace. They were sending the Fire Lord’s party off in style as red banners flew in the crisp wind. For formality of it all still made Katara a bit uncomfortable, but she knew that this was how the Fire Nation showed respect and blessed the Processional on it’s journey.

Of course the purpose of the Processional had changed from surveying the lands to finding Azula before something bad happened. This was why they were heading south of the capital instead of north which was more traditional.

Mai’s spy network had been working overtime since Azula’s disappearance and Katara had barely seen her as they prepared to leave. Katara had asked Ty Lee if Mai had even been sleeping but the girl just gave her a sad smile which told Katara everything she needed to know.

“We used to always go check on Azula,” Ty Lee had told her, “But we stopped doing it before she was taken and I think Mai feels a bit guilty.”

Now Mai stood alone in the center of the steps waving goodbye as the Fire Lord’s party departed and even at this distance Katara could see the dark circles under Mai’s eyes.

Luckily Mai’s lack of sleep was not in vain, her spy network had uncovered several sightings of Azula all heading south. This helped them map out their trip.

“Katara are you ready?” Zuko asked as he stood next to Appa in his fine Fire Lord’s garb. Katara knew that the Fire Nation would be scandalized that Zuko was not going to be riding in a carriage for his Processional, but Zuko had argued that it showed unity between the Avatar and the Fire Lord and had eventually gotten his way. The contingent of soldiers accompanying them had left the day before, heading to the first stop on their journey which was about a 5 hour trip on Appa but a day’s ride for the Soldiers.

“As ready as I'll ever be.” Katara said and threw her bag of more comfortable clothing up onto Appa’s back. She couldn’t wait until they could change into more comfortable clothing later on.

Zuko accepted Sokka’s outstretched hand and pulled himself up into the large leather saddle on Appa’s back before offering his hand to her which she accepted gratefully.

Aang, Sokka and Toph were already in the saddle, Toph laying flat and already looking a bit green.

“It’s been a while since you’ve flown, huh Toph?” Katara asked, placing a cool hand on the younger girl’s forehead.

Toph just groaned as Appa lifted off from the pavilion and into the air. Katara’s stomach dropped familiarly as they soared through the air and she pulled the pin from her hair and loosened it, letting the wind whip it about.

“I missed this!” She called over the whipping wind as they headed for the clouds and pushed through them. The world seemed to grow quiet once they were on the other side of the cloud and a certain level of serenity filled Katara as they flew.

“I think Appa missed having you all around.” Aang called from his place at the reigns and Appa bayed his agreement causing them to laugh.

* * *

  
They flew for a few hours, everyone dozing a bit as the sun began to set. Toph had fallen into a fitful sleep and Zuko sat next to her letting her lean on him just as he used to as he dozed. Sokka had fallen asleep with his bag over his face and he was snoring lightly. He still hadn’t spoken directly to her, which still hurt.

After she had finished kissing Zuko the night of Aang and Sokka’s arrival they had sat together leaning against the wall, their hands entwined comfortably.

“I’m sorry I didn’t realize you and Sokka were still on bad terms.” Zuko apologized after a few moments of quiet.

“And I’m sorry I never told you. I didn’t want to stress you out more and I also think you feel guilty about asking me to stay.” Katara had said with a sigh, leaning her head on his shoulder.

“I do--I did feel guilty. I felt like I was taking you away from your place in the Southern Water Tribe for my own selfish gain.”

“Hmm maybe a bit.” Katara teased and Zuko whipped his head to look at her but relaxed when he realized she was joking, “Zuko I made the decision to stay here because I wanted to help. I don’t regret it. I’ll find a way to make Sokka see that somehow.”

Now as her brother slept, Katara watched sadly. She missed being able to talk to him and tease him like she used to. They had always been together before this past year supporting each other’s decisions. But somehow they had grown up fighting to change the world and their idea of what the world looked like post-war was very different.

Katara crawled to the front of the saddle where Aang was sitting and sat next to him, a bit shyly. She had wanted to talk to Aang before this but things had been so hectic at the palace that they hadn’t had a moment alone.

“Want some company?” She asked.

“I never mind your company.” Aang replied and they sat in silence for a few moments before Aang stiffened, seeming to psych himself up for something before he turned to her, “Does Zuko make you happy?”

Katara was a bit taken aback at how quickly the conversation seemed to develop. She figured they would talk about other things before working their way to what Aang had seen the other day. Taking a deep breath Katara steadied her heart.

“Um, I think happy is too simple of a way to describe it. Believe it or not it’s all a bit new.” Katara started, “Zuko frustrates me at the best of times, he can be a little bit insensitive and has trouble dealing with stress.”

Aang looked sideways at Katara, “Those are all bad things Katara.”

Katara chuckled, “He is all of those things, but he also makes me feel safe, he challenges me to be better and makes my heart thud in my chest. So, yes, I guess you can say he makes me happy.”

“I see…” Aang said looking out at the clouds.

Katara placed a hand over his, “I’m sorry if talking about this makes you uncomfortable Aang, it isn’t fair to you. But we’ve always tried to be honest with each other.”

Katara watched Aang heave a heavy sigh before looking over at her, pain in his warm brown eyes, “I still like you Katara. It’s been a year but there are still some left over feelings on my end. Maybe there always will be.”

Katara had figured this was the case and she shifted away from him guiltily, biting the inside of her cheek.

“I’m sorry Aang.”

Aang shook his head, “I think you are misunderstanding me Katara. I will always love you but I think it will change the more time that passes. You were the first person to make me feel like I had a family and this past year without you was good for me. It made me realize that even if I had lingering feelings I still want to be around you because you are a part of my precious family.”

Katara wanted to cry again but Aang turned to look over his shoulder to where Zuko and Toph were sleeping, “Zuko is my family too, so please take care of each other’s hearts.”

Aang’s words were more than Katara deserved, so instead of saying anything Katara leaned her head on Aang’s shoulder as they flew the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

  
**Zuko**

  
He hadn’t meant to pretend like he was asleep. But he was a bit glad he had had when Katara scooted up to sit next to Aang.

As he listened to their quiet conversation his stomach seemed to flip and flop so many times that he was afraid he was getting air sick.

“Take care of each other’s hearts.” Aang said at the end of the conversation and Zuko felt himself relax. Ever since he had kissed Katara on the night of Aang’s arrival he had gone back and forth between feeling elated and feeling guilty. He’d been scolded by Mai several times about not being able to focus on work before his trip and he had sheepishly apologized.

He had been worried that maybe Katara would change her mind when she saw Aang again--he’d grown taller again and was taller than she was. He’d caught his maids gossiping more than once about how handsome the Avatar had become.

 _Then_ he worried about how she was feeling being around Aang again when they had chosen not to be together. Did it hurt? Did she feel bad or guilty?

 _Then_ he worried about her relationship with her brother--not only that Toph seemed to be avoiding Sokka as well. All of these worries had been driving him crazy up until 10 minutes ago.

Zuko pretended to be asleep for another hour before ‘waking up’ with a loud stretch which also woke up a grumpy Toph who had been sleeping on him like a rock.

“Are we there yet?” Toph asked petulantly as she sat up and rubbed her unseeing eyes.

“Almost,” Aang called from the front of the bison and Katara offered Zuko a bright smile. “It’ll be another fifteen minutes before we reach our first camping spot. It’s just outside of the city of Komorebi, right Zuko?”

“Yes,” Zuko replied, “We will stop there for the night with the soldiers and head into the city in the morning to meet the governor of the province.”

Fifteen minutes later Appa landed just outside of the campsite which their soldiers had set up, the leader of the contingent General Zoushi saluted Zuko as he stepped down off of Appa and the soldiers greeted him.

“At ease.” Zuko greeted them, “How had your reconnaissance been in the last day or so?” Zuko asked the General as he showed the group to the pair of tents that had been set up for them. Zuko would be sharing with Aang and Sokka, Katara and Toph would take the other tent. They had wanted Zuko to have his own tent but he had refused--he felt safer the closer they were together.

Even if they were on a Processional, they still had enemies whose identities were unknown.

“We have gone into the city, Governor Shinsuke is busy preparing a grand festival for your arrival my Lord.” the General briefed him as they walked. The rest of the group trailed behind them, waving at the soldiers that they passed.

“Anything I should know about before I walk in?”  
“Er… the Governor has six daughters, my lord, and four of them are unmarried.” The General said sheepishly, and Zuko groaned inwardly at the implications behind the Generals words. An unmarried Fire Lord was akin to a noble’s hunt and Zuko was realizing that during this Processional he was prey.

“I see… I will take that into account General, thank you.” Zuko replied, dismissing his general for the night and leaving him in a room with four pairs of eyes looking at him, “What?” He asked.

“So you’re looking out for potential wive’s on this trip?” Katara asked nonchalantly, looking anywhere but at Zuko.

“Of course not.” Zuko scoffed, “Besides why would I be looking when--”

Zuko paused and realized that there were still three sets of very interested eyes watching them. Zuko shot a glare at them and Aang clapped his hands, “I’m going to go check out the city from the air, Sokka you should come with.”

“What do you mean? I kind of want to hear thi-” Sokka said but was dragged by his collar out of the tent.

Toph stood for a moment before shrugging, “I’m not going to make an excuse to leave, I’ll just go. Good luck Zuzu.”

“Katara…” Zuko began to explain but she cut him off with a chaste kiss.

“I know, I’m not mad Zuko. You are the most eligible bachelor in the Fire Nation, after all. It makes sense that the General is trying to get you to marry.” Katara shrugged her shoulders. “I’ll have to beat them off with a stick.”

Zuko reached out and drew her towards him by her hips and leaned his head on her shoulder, “You know I was awake earlier, right?”

“Of course I did, you are a terrible fake sleeper Zuko.” Katara chuckled and placed a cool hand on the nape of his neck as she settled against him. “I think Aang is too good for any of us.”

“I agree. If it were me I’d probably be angry for years.” Zuko muttered, inhaling her scent--the smell of jasmine flowers.

“Do we have to think about the Governor’s four unmarried daughter’s tonight?” Katara asked.

“No, but you should know I’m not going to marry any of them.” Zuko lifted his head to look her in the eyes, “You shouldn’t feel insecure.”

“How’d you know I was feeling insecure?” Katara asked, surprised.

“I’ve become an expert at reading your expressions.” Zuko shrugged before pressing his lips to hers and quickly deepening the kiss.

Katara pulled away for a moment, “Should I be worried at how much you watch me? Most girls would think that’s creepy.”

Zuko crooked an eyebrow at her, “And yet you still want to kiss me?”

Katara thought about it for a moment, “... yes I do.”

She pulled him in for another kiss.


End file.
